Fallen Empires
by Youglea Sandrome
Summary: Modern day tragic story.One Shot! R and R.


** FALLEN EMPIRES**

Jane Norah Eyre was agitated. She didn't know what to do. Ever since she recognized the secret, she was disturbed by those unbelievable nightmares and dangerous imaginations driving away her sweet dreams. She had loved him; she had cared for him- even more than she had cared for herself. Nevertheless, that secret had kept striking her mind.

Jane didn't know when evening suddenly arrived when she was much drowned to her reverie- the very thoughts that distracted her mind. Morning had been dull, afternoon boring, evening was being a time -waste and God only knew, what would be night?

Night soon came. It was a dull, boring and time-wasting night.

It was really, fully night. A full-moon night, Jane thought. She was afraid. She was angry. She was irritated. Staying on the apartment was not at all a fun unlike staying in Thornfield with the fields, farms and Adele, the person for whom she was the tutor. She left Thornfield only because of one person-him. He was the one who broke her heart just because he didn't tell her that he was engaged to somebody else. Yet, how madly he was in love with her. She had actually run away from Thornfield with melancholic thoughts left behind- enough for him to realize. She had suddenly found her lost cousin in some busy, unknown streets of a countryside. She was happy that she found someone for company but that was not enough for her. She was actually trying to find her true love. And he had suddenly arrived bringing all the hurtful memories back to her. Moreover, that secret which she suddenly found out! Was this life?

It was ten at night. Suddenly, a gust of wind passed through her. No sign of John.

Jane had prepared dinner by then.

"Ding Dong!"

Jane felt some hope.

Jane opened the door.

"Hey Jane!"  
"Hi John!"  
John Eyre Rivers kissed Jane's cheeks but there was no emotion in it.  
"Meaningless!" thought Jane and smiled emotionlessly.  
"Where were you all this while, John?" asked Jane.  
"You know my work, don't you? So many responsibilities to handle," replied John entering inside the house.  
"Yes," Jane said shaking her head left to right, "social worker."

John smiled and walked further to the bedroom.

"John, I'm frightened," said Jane walking along with him.  
"But why?" he asked reaching the bedroom.  
"Memories of the past haunt me," she replied weeping.  
"When I'm there, what is there to worry?" he said giving her an embrace.

Jane embraced him tightly and wept on his shoulder.

It was night by then. May be, Jane was not sleepy.

Memories! Nostalgia! Nightmares!

Was this life?

It was probably, twelve at night (a full moon night) when Jane was walking by the open window. Suddenly, there was a shout! A growl! A bark like voice was that.

Jane trembled but she kept staring towards the window into the dreadful outside view. May be, it was not good, but she did. She was continuously staring into the outside. There were lot of voices just like quarrelling and fighting madly.

Jane runs outside.

"It's Edward!" she exclaims.  
There was he. In a form of a large, dangerous werewolf, he's fighting. May be…to win back his love.

Jane cries and runs towards him and cries.  
"Edward-no!"  
The wolf turns back.

She steps back. Unlike werewolves, he could feel her. He could feel her pain.

As Jane glances to the other side, she sees the other werewolf. He was a life-threatening evil werewolf.

"Edward no!" she says as both the werewolves fight.

In a minute, Jane sees the people. Many people. They're taking sharp weapons and preparing to kill both the werewolves.

In a minute …complete silence. Jane is surprised.

There was his dead body on the ground leaving away the nostalgic memories, enough for her to understand. There was also a man sitting down on the ground.

"Benjamin, aren't you?" she shots at him. "You took away his life. I know, you too loved me and so, to win my love, you killed my love. My sweetheart! The man of my dreams. How dare you! You should be ashamed."

The man hung his head in shame. The people understands everything. Everyone is at sympathy.

"Jane!" exclaims John from behind.  
"John!" exclaims Jane too and hugs him crying bitterly.  
"He's dead, John," she tells him. "My love, my life and my dreams. I loved him so much. So much! He was more important to me than myself."  
"I can understand you," he tells.

The night concludes with the burying of the dead body and paying tributes to it.

In the morning, the newspaper had that breaking news.

"Werewolf battle at the 2nd avenue, 34th street- A werewolf dead"

Jane could do nothing except taking the memory in her heart and carry on with the rest of her life.


End file.
